When I First Met You
by lovethesymmetry
Summary: When Kid saves a girl named Jenna from a gangster he realizes how cute and symmetrical she is, But what happens when she joins the academy, will he confess his love or will he go back to his ex! sry really bad at summeries Death the KidxOC and OCxOC plus SoulxOC
1. Character Info

Character intro

Jenna: Meister

Age: 13

Eye color: electric blue

Hair color: Light blonde

Skin color/tone: Caucasian (pale)

Body type: Lean, short

Anais: Weapon

Weapon type: you'll have to read the story to find out

Age: 14

Eye color: Chocolate brown

Hair color: Brunette

Skin color/tone: Tan

Body type: Lean, a bit taller than Jenna

BTW Jenna's P.o.v is the normal P.o.v. ok! Just wanted to let u know


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Death the Kid's P.o.v.)

"Jeez why did father make me walk home in the rain without an umbrella at eleven 'o'clock at night?" I said walking down the street. "KKKIIIDDD! I'M SCARED IT'S DARK AND SCARY HERE!" Cried my weapon Liz, "HAHAHAH BIG SIS IS SCARED HAHAHAH" said my second weapon Patty. 'Why are my weapons such idiots' I thought, as we turned the corner I heard a high-pitched scream. "W…..w…what …w…..was …..th…..that?" whined Liz

"Someone is in trouble! LIZ! PATTY!"

"KAY!"

"Um I'm not so sure about this kid!"

'To late' I thought running down an alleyway. Another scream came, it was closer than the first time. "We must be getting close" I said turning the last corner to find the most asymmetrical man in the world! One sleeve of his shirt was completely torn off while the other went down to his wrist; his red hair was completely messed up! 'Does this man know NOTHING ABOUT SYMMETRY?' I thought. "Please help me!" said a voice, I noticed a girl about my age, and 'it probably came from her' I thought, "HAHAHAHAHA is this your *boyfriend* Jenna? Your knight in shining armor?" said the man pulling out two guns. One pointed at me, the other pointed at her.

"NO! BUT PLEASE JUST LEAVE MY ALONE JAKE!" the girl named Jenna said.

"Why should I?"

"Because she told you to!"

"Stay out of this if you don't I'll shoot you!"

"MAKE ME!"

He started shooting with both guns aimed at me, I obviously dodged it "STAND STILL YOU IDIOT!" Jake screamed! "No way! Like I'm going to let you kill me so them you can do horrible thing to that young lady" I replied looking at Jenna, but Jenna wasn't alone, now there were two girls and they looked to be planning something. "Anais….. NOW!" Shouted Jenna as the other girl transformed into a whip, "I would watch it if I were you!" Jenna said cracking her whip at Jake. I stood there staring "Wow she's very powerful…If only I could see her face' I said snapping out of my daze I shot Jake finally killing him.

"HAHAHA WE WIN WE WIN!" Shouted Patty in a sing - songy voice returning to human form. "We did kill him… BUT HE'S STILL ASYMMETRICAL!" I screamed shooting him about eight more times with Liz, "Um not to interrupt this important moment but I'm pretty sure he's dead" said Jenna giggling. I turned around she had to be to most symmetrical person I've ever met! Her light blonde hair went down to her shoulders, her electric blue eyes where shining under the street lamp. EVEN HER OUTFIT WAS SYMMETRICAL! I started to stare again. Jenna started waving her hand in front of my face, "Huh? What? Where?" I said shaking my head

"I'D LIKE TO KNOW THE NAME OF THE GUY WHO KIND OF SAVED MY LIFE!"

"Oh… Well I'm Death the Kid, but you can just call me Kid. These are my weapons…" I said pointing at Liz and Patty. "The tall one is Liz and this is her sister Patty, you see I have two weapons"… "So you can preserve symmetry" Jenna interrupted, 'How did she know that' I thought. Jenna laughed and Anais's, Liz's and Patty's face turned red, I'm guessing they were trying to keep themselves from laughing. "Anyway, you might have heard Jake saying my name so I'm guessing you already know what my name is, and this is my partner Anais she can turn into a whip." Jenna said flashing a smile, "YAH! Great now bye!" I said turning on my heels walking away.

'Wow she was so cute… and symmetrical! I wonder if she goes to the academy?' I said walking away.

(Jenna's P.o.v.)

"Well that was rude" I said giving Kid the "death stare" luckily he didn't notice.

"Jenna if you didn't already notice that might be lord deaths son!"

"Ok? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I heard about the school here! Maybe we should enroll there, so you get to know kid I saw him staring at you!"

"Yah I guess he was staring. But anyway ANAIS THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

"Oh I know I always have great ideaaaaaaaaaaaas!" Anais screamed as I dragged her to the apartment. 'I might as well call Lord Death so we can get to go to school tomorrow' "Hi lord death …..um my partner and I were thinking and we would like to join your academy!"I said nervously. "HI! HEY! HIYA! Of course you can join the academy! I just need to know your names, and who the weapon is and who the meister is! Meet me tomorrow in the death room at 7:00 AM" Lord Death replied in a cheery voice, then he hung up but I heard another voice through the phone it had said, "NO DAD SAY EIGHT JEEZ DOESN'T ANYONE KNOW ABOUT SYMMETRY" I laughed at this statement then let out a sigh 'Kid and his symmetry' I thought smiling

(The next day, Jenna's P.o.v.)

"THIS IS TAKING FOREVER!" I screamed sprawling out on the floor; Anais stared at me like I was some kind idiot which I probably looked like since I'm on the floor, I got back up and looked around for students that would be willing to help us, strangely no one was here, not a single soul. Then we started walking down random hallways hoping we would find the death room. 'It's only six-thirty that's probably why no one is here. BUT WHAT IF IT TAKES US HOURS TO FIND THE DEATH ROOM!' I thought.

"I found it…" said Anais, I almost fainted but caught myself from doing so. "Well should we knock he might be here" I asked, and then the door opened all by itself. "Nope that's not scary at all!" I said, Anais sweatdropped when we walked in I automatically noticed those medieval killing blade things, I never figured out what those where called. "IM NOT GOING IN THERE!" I shouted gluing myself to that spot I heard a faint voice in reply "No come on in the will only fall if I want them too!" "OK IM TRUSTING YOU!" I replied sulking into the room.

At about 7:00 we finally made it to Lord Death, I also noticed someone in a solid gold throne, he was mumbling about symmetry 'KID!' I thought luckily he didn't notice us walk in. "HIYA GIRLS! Welcome to the DMWA, I'm Lord Death as you already know, and over there is my son Kid. KID GET OVER HERE AND MEET OUR NEW STUDENTS!" Death said with and expression – less look 'Well yah its expression-less he wearing a mask for crying out loud!' I thought to myself. [STATING THE OBVIOUS!]. As Kid walked over he looked up and saw me, his eyes automatically lit up. "I wonder what he's thinking about" Anais whispered to me "Yeah I do to, that supposedly happy face is kind of freaking me out!' I whisper yelled back. "First things first what are your names and who is the weapon and who is the meister?" Lord Death asked cocking his head when I was about open my mouth I got cut off by Kid "The blonde is Jenna she is the meister, the brunette is Anais and she's the weapon she turns into a whip." Lord Death sat motionless for a while then laughed, "Kid how did you know that? You just meet them today right!"

"Well as I was walking home I heard a scream so I ran towards it and some guy was beating Jenna up so I distracted him then Anais came and she transformed into a whip she attacked the guy but I killed him! Soooooooooooooo I pretty much saved her butt and she introduced herself afterwards" kid said in a sing- song voice blushing like crazy. I rolled my eyes at him because he purposely left out the parts when he was blushing or staring at me! 'Weirdo' I thought facepalming. "What-Ever! Kid will you show these two around I'm also putting you in the same classes ok!" Lord death chimed in as kid spun around in circles for no apparent reason. Everyone except Kid sweatdropped. "Ok so I'll show you our classes, wear we eat, bathrooms, anything you need!" Kid said taking only my hand leaving Anais behind.

(One hour later a.k.a. 8:00)

"KID WE PRETTY MUCH MISSED FIRST HOUR! NOT ON MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" I screamed bonking kid on the head with a random bat. "Um where did you find the bat?" Anais asked looking serious and that normally never happens! "I know people" I replied evilly 'what the heck am I doing! The evil one is supposed to be Anais and her alter ego!' I thought shivering "Anyway let's get to second hour! It's going to start in eight minutes!" Kid said with a sudden change of emotion 'what ever' I thought following close behind.


	3. Chapter 2

(_**A/N sorry I took sooo long to update, and sorry that last chapter was short and really sucked this is my first fanfic and all that jazz so anyway let's get on with the show…story?)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater…. But the people of Japan and the peeps of Funimation do! Lucky! : (**_

Chapter 2

(Jenna's P.o.v.)

As we walked into the classroom we sat down immediately, when the bell rang a weird looking teacher rolled through the door on an office chair and fell on his face. The class laughed, I turned to Kid "Does this happen like every day?" I asked "Yes" Kid replied, Anais and I sweatdropped 'Great I have the weirdest teachers!' I thought rolling my eyes. "Hello class, today we will do our normal dissections. Well have to do that till tomorrow because I need to introduce you to the new students" said the teacher pouting. Half the class… no I lied ALL off the class sighed in relief. The teacher signaled Anais and I to come to the front of the class.

"Hello my name is Jenna I am the meister of Anais she turns into a whip"

The class oohed and ahhed.

"Will you show us a demonstration of how you use your weapon?"

"Sure what ever"

As Anais transformed I grabbed her and slashed her around, the class oohed and ahhed some more, some kids stared wide-eyed until I pretty much broke a desk in half. "Sorry" I said casually, the class oohed again "WHAT THE HECK JENNA THAT ACTUALLY HURT! WHIPPING ME INTO A DESK! I'LL HAVE PREMENINT MIGRAINES!" Anais screamed waving her arms like a crazy person…'her alter ego' I thought taking my spot next to Kid. About three hours later was lunch break "FINALLY" Anais yelled purposely falling over clutching her stomach. 'She is such a drama queen' I thought. "I know right" Kid said smirking

"How did you…"

"I read your mind" Kid smirked

"Whoa…. You can do that? What am I thinking right now?"

"No I really can't I'm just messing with you" Kid said with an emotionless face 'wow I feel REALLY dumb' I thought.

(Death the Kid's P.o.v)

"Anyway wanna sit with me at lunch" I said in my normal 'I don't care voice' (A/N ok sorry to interrupt the story but I'm sorry if kid isn't acting like he does in the anime) "Sure! I need to make sure I get this drama queen some food….. Before she eats me!" Jenna said nervously looking back at Anais who had a mischievous look on her face.

(Jenna's P.o.v)

As I got my lunch I sat down next to kid kind of nervous and anxious at the same time. "Ok let's start the introductions you two go first" Kid said pointing to a girl with pigtails and a boy with unnatural white hair. "Hi I'm Maka Albarn and this is my partner Soul!" she said flashing a bright smile, soul didn't really say much though I did notice him staring at Anais a couple of times. "YAHHOOOOOOOOOOOO IM THE GREATEST ASSASSIN BLACK*STAR IM GONNA TO SURPASS GOD!" Said a blue haired boy, "Black*star! Don't yell you're going to scare her, sorry 'bout that I'm Tsubaki, Black*stars partner" said a tall girl with long black hair, I laughed at black*star's little rant "So you've beaten Kid or Lord Death yet?" I asked smiling evilly. "No…." Black*star said in the corner poking around and looked like he was growing mushrooms 'Ha that reminds me of a show… something about a host club I think' I thought. I noticed one more kid he was sitting next to Maka he had short pinkish hair he looked just as nervous as me. I got up and walked over to him with a giant smile "Hi my names Jenna! What is your name?" I said holding out my hand and he gladly shook it "M…m….my…..na….name…..i….…is cr….cro….Crona" he stuttered. I giggled at this "Why are you laughing! Did I say something funny?" Crona said waving his hands vigorously "No it's just there's no need to be nervous or scared of me! Its Anais you need to be worried about!" I said looking at Anais who was evilly laughing at Black*star with Patty

(Crona's P.o.v.)

'Wow I thought only Maka would be this nice to me! But this Jenna is really sweet' I thought.

(Kid's P.o.v.)

'Hmmm Jenna seems to make friends really quickly….. What am I thinking! I am not thinking bout Jenna! NOT THINKING BOUT JENNA!' I though slightly blushing luckily no one saw. "Hiya everyone! Sorry for the interruption but I need Maka, Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Jenna and Anais down to the death room please! See ya!" my father said "I wonder why lord death needs us?" said Jenna walking out of the cafeteria with all the girls leaving all the guys behind (Yes that includes Crona)

_**Time Skip: In the Death Room\**_

(Jenna's P.o.v.)

"You wanted to see us lord Death" Maka said with a casual smile.

" Yes I have missions for all of you"

"Ok What are the missions?" I asked curiously. Looking at Lord Deaths motionless face (it kinda creeps me out!)

"Well I'm going to break you guys into two teams and go after these two kishin! These two specific kishins are very powerful and I'm sending only the best weapons and meister we have


	4. An

_**Authors note- I'm sorry for those of you who thought this was a new chappy… sadly I'm still working on it BLAME MY ADD! Bu i just wanted to tell you I **_**might **_**try to update over my Christmas break and also that I do take requests for:**_

_**Shugo Chara!**_

_**TMM (Tokyo Mew Mew)**_

_**Ouran**_

_**Soul eater**_

_**Vocaloid**_

_**Fairy Tail **_

_**Black Butler**_

_**Mermaid Melody**_

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Legend of Zelda**_

_**Pokémon**_

_**Possible FMA (Full Metal Alchemist)**_

_**Kaichou- Wa Maid Sama**_

_**Possible Kingdom Hearts**_

_**RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**_

_** If you have any requests I'll be happy to take them, If you want an OC in the story pm me and I'll work on that, and give me a scenario for the story so I don't just write random stuff. I can do Yaoi and Yuri but nothing M rated... and depending on which twins they are I can do incest's to. BUT NO RINXLEN! I don't really like that pairing much- MikuxMikuo HikaruxKaoru LenxLenka anything but RinxLen**_


End file.
